Electronic devices provide various forms of feedback. Haptic feedback has been increasingly incorporated in mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable gaming devices, and a variety of other mobile electronic devices. Haptic feedback engages the sense of touch through the application of force, vibration, or motion, and may be useful in guiding user behavior and/or communicating information to the user about device-related events.
Existing devices may have a static haptic setting that may be adjusted by the user. However, our sensitivity to touch varies with motion. For example, the sense of touch may be heightened when one is still, relative to when one is moving actively. For example, while sitting still one may feel the haptic vibration of a wearable device on the wrist quite strongly. However, when one's arm is in motion (e.g., running, gardening, painting), one's sense of touch may become less sensitive, and it may be possible to miss the haptic alert entirely.